spells and dark magic
by Hiki hiki moo moo gal
Summary: Shonen-ai. Joey and Seto are the victoms of a evil spirit... Why is this spirit trying to do this to them? Read to find out. PLEASE READ IT'S MY FIRST FANFICTION


AN: Hiki Hiki moo moo gal here! Welcome to one of my stories. I hope that you will enjoy your stay. And please review on your way out. Thank you. Thank you. *bows.*

Disclaimer: I hate writing these things so this is the first and last disclaimer for my story. I DO NOT OWN ANY YU-GI-OH OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS and I STILL SHALL NOT OWN THEM AT THE END OF THIS STORY. 

*Elevator starts up. * (The prologue) 

Nightmares............

Seto Kaiba, a tall man with brunette hair and dark eyes, stared blankly at the computer screen in front of him. It was still on the home page of Yahoo. His eyes stung badly almost watering. He kept blinking every once in awhile. Seto was tired. He hadn't slept in two days. So here he was in the middle of class, science class, and he was starting to drift slowly into sleep. It was weird, Seto started dozing off with his eyes open. He kept jerking awake blinking his stinging eyes and repeating the pattern.

Why hadn't he got any sleep the past two nights? Seto started having these weird dreams. Yes, more like nightmares. It was always about the _mutt. _In his dreams Joey had transformed from the normal guy into a monster. Sometimes a snake, sometimes a dragon. The most eerie dream was the one he had of himself dreaming of Joey wanting to kill him. He had woken up saw Joey with a knife, and had woken up again. He had to pinch himself to make sure that he was awake. It was beginning to bug Seto. Why would he be having dreams like that of the pathetic pup anyway? 

Seto started to drift to sleep and saw the dark eyes of Joeys. Joey was holding a gun in his hands a grimacing smile upon his face. That was when Seto jerked awake again he glared at Joey who had been staring at him with weird fascination. He had awoken right in time for the teacher to announce that the test was over. Seto closed out of the Internet frowning. He had just lost another test because of that Pup. If he didn't know any better he would say that a spell had been put on him. To keep him from sleep until he went crazy. 

Joey had been watching Seto out of the corner of his eyes fascinated with the CEO. Setos eyes would go blank all of a sudden and then he would jerk as if awake. How was it possible to sleep with your eyes open like that? It sent shivers up and down his spine. It was as if the CEO never let his guard down not even in sleep. Setos eyes had become blank again and then he jerked glaring over at Joey. Did Seto know Joey had watched him the whole time? That was just freaky. 

Joey closed out of the Internet done with the test. He probably failed it, but at least this time he had actually completed all of the questions. He was quite proud of himself. Joey got up and went out into the hall walking by the 'groups' that were chatting. The major talk of the day was the big foot ball game. Yugi had talked Joey into going this Friday. Tea was a cheerleader and as her friend they should go watch her. That was what Yugi said. 

Joey had gone home to do his chores then back to sleep. The picture of Seto with that eerie blank stare still lingering in his mind.

**__**

The door slowly creaked open, as Joey stepped in the museum. It was a class trip. A trip to the wax museum. He was hanging out with his friends Yugi, Yami, Tea, Tristan, Ryou and his sister Serenity. "This is really eerie." Tea said holding onto Yugis shoulder with a look of fright on her face. Yami looked at Tea with disapproval. He was Yugis boyfriend, not Tea.

"Why are they making us go to this damn museum any way." Joey said placing his hands into the pockets of his jeans. He looked around his heart starting to beat fast. For some odd reason wax museums always gave him the freaks. 

Duke smiled. "We are here to study history. Just look at all the people. They look so real."

"I still don't see why we have to go here to do this. Couldn't she just hand us history sheets like she normally does?" Tea asked sqeezing onto Yugis arms. Yugi looked uncomfortable and in pain. Tea was digging her long nails into his skin. 

"Now this is Umikon Fondrake." The history teacher said. The group gave gasps. The wax figurine looked like Seto Kaiba. Except the eyes had a blank expression. Joey frowned as Serenity took his hand. Apparantly he wasn't the only one freaked out about this little trip. "Umikon Fondrake was a cold hearted man who fought in world war two. He killed over...." 

"Yeah anyone who looks like that jerk has to be a cold hearted ruthless..." Joey whispered to Serenity and was silenced by the history teacher. Joey frowned, he needed to go to the bathroom....badly. Yet he didn't want to go alone. Not here, not in this freaky museum. "Yami, Yugi will one of you go with me to the bathroom?" He asked quietly his face turning red. 

Yugi nodded and jumped at the chance to detach the huggable Tea from his arms. "Tea, I need to go to the bathroom." He whispered and followed Joey out. "Finally." Yugi whispered. "Tea scratched my arm pretty badly."

"I don' blame her." Joey whispered. "This place gives me the willies." Both Yugi and Joey hurried up and washed their hands heading out. They both looked wide eyed now. The room that had just had the whole class in it was now empty. "Woe...where did they all go?" Joey asked in a whimper.

"I think they headed off over to floor two." Yugi said. "We will have to go catch up with them." Joey nodded. The two boys headed to the elevater when all of a sudden a something grabbed Joey. Joey turned and stared into the blank eyes of that statue. 

Yugi backed up scared.

"Hello, Joey." The figure said. "It is time to die." 

"How do you know my name?" Joey managed to squek out. 

"I'm Seto you stupid mutt." Seto said pulling out a knife. 

*****

Joey woke up in sweat. "Oh man....what a freakin' weird dream." He muttered. He went down stairs and decided to watch TV for the remander of the night. There was no way that he was going to get to sleep now.

*end*

So does this suck? Is it good? Please review and let me know.... 

****


End file.
